


Many Happy Returns. (Of This Day.)

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, McKirk., Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Quotes Added., Slash, Spoilers, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Based on TOS Episode: 22. Season 1. Return of the Archons.It's Festival Frenzy, and the Red-Hour-Reveler's are observed by Jim whilst the other's are apparantly sleeping soundly...





	Many Happy Returns. (Of This Day.)

Feeling the same spirit of enthusiasm...  
Jim decides to wake up Bones guiding him quickly and quietly into the adjoining Hotel bathroom facilities.

"What's wrong Jim?"  
"Shh Bones, just relax!"

"What the blazes are you doing Jim?"  
"Shh Bones, just relax!"

"Damn it Jim! That's my...oohh...ahh"  
"Shh Bones, just relax!"

"My God Jim I'm gonna' be givin' ya' all I got in me!"  
"Shh Bones, just relax!"

"Oohhh...Hmmm...Lordy Lordy...Oh yes...yes Jim...Arrgghh!"  
"Shh Bones, just relax!"

"Phew! I sure am feelin' it Jim. Ahem now then, your turn...to relax Jim boy...Doctors orders!"  
"That's the spirit Bones! Satisfaction gauranteed?"

"What else Jim! Just let these legendary hands work their magic on you!"  
"Ohhh Bonesy...so fast...you are...erm...ohh...ahh...no!...Yes...Yes...Yes...Arrgghhh!"

Epilogue:

"Bones, I believe there is something to be said for being thouroughly absorbed into one body!"  
"Amen to that Jim darlin'. Blessed be the body, and health to all of its parts!"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another version of some of my other work's...
> 
> 1\. The Nochturnal adventure's of...The Dynamic Duo. (Batman/Robin.)  
> 2\. Batman and Robin...Kirk/Spock. TOS AOS & Star Trek. (Spirk dressed as Batman/Robin.)  
> 3\. Emotional Entanglement. Batman/Robin. (Sequel to...The Nocturnal adventure's.)  
> 4\. Robbin' Robin (of his dignity).. The Professionals. (Bodie/Doyle. Dressed as Batman/Robin.)  
> 5\. Keeping an Open Mind...Star Trek. AOS & TOS. Jim/Bones. (Mckirk playing Doctor's and Nurse's.)
> 
> The First two are in my (beachcomber) collection. The other three are in my (mindbender) collection.


End file.
